Silver's Sacrifice Book 4
by Rhu-Rhu
Summary: i had to re-edit chapter three since it was like chapter two. so CHAPTER 3 IS UP AND RUNNING R&R PLEASE! Thanks Please enjoy reading and may you understand the writer's life,dedication and also the real Silver The Hedgehog. yours truly Silver The Hedgehog
1. Chapter 1 : New Years Catastrophe

chapter one : New Years Catastrophe

-------four years earlier-  
in a small town up at the hill of shade. Silver lived alone, like anyother person. except,  
not like a human. Silver is a Hedgehog, yes, Hedgehog. he has fur, yet he still made a difference,  
after four years of fighting off the invaders along with Sonic and his friends, they managed to live peacefully and harmoniously with other humans, one problem, Sonic and his friends need to go back home to mobius. Silver gave the Chaos Emeralds back to them and abid them good-bye. saying good-bye isn't easy, and it isn't easy to say good bye to a person that you have been with for a long time Silver is just a five year old kid and so is sonic and the others.

------- four years later -  
NEW YEARS EVE

Silver: another year, another start, another beginning...sigh i wish you guys were here...looks at the photo to celebrate new year with me...

Silver sighed at the scene that took the hapiness out of his new year. as he looked at the photo he reminiced at their adventures together, he never had real friends before...and no real friend could ever accept him for who he was. he stayed inside his house the whole evening. all alone in this human world with no friends...and family.  
another new year, with nobody to share the new years with him...all he could do was sigh and cry everynight in his little apartment infront of his school...

Silver: I still have a lot of questions about my past, where's my family, i still wish you guys were right here with me...sigh oh wait! snaps fingers i know! opens laptop and starts composing an e-mail  
sends it to charmy's inbox there. i hope it gets there fast

-------back at mobius-------

Sonic: gaH! Amy!! no!  
Amy: What? I only want to kiss you! we're under the mistletoe!  
Sonic: This ain't the time!  
Amy: What?

Cosmo: Tails? are you alright?  
Tails: Yes...i'm fine...uhm...blushing  
Cosmo: what is it?  
Tails: Uhm...i want to uhm...give you this...gives cosmo a gift box  
Cosmo: turns red why...thank you tails.  
Tails: I hope you uhm...like it.  
Cosmo: opens the present wow! a new dress...thank you Tails! kisses tails

Espio: hey charmy...check our inbox...check wether Silver mailed us.  
Charmy: Yes Espio...opens laptop  
Vector: So...any word from Silver?  
Charmy: Yes!! here's one!  
Espio: Hey! We have a message from silver!!!

Sonic: Cool!  
Knuckles: Well about time Amy: Hey wait up sonic!  
Tails: ok...coming cosmo?  
Cosmo: yes tails.  
Sonic: What does it say charmy?  
Charmy: enlarges the message on the mainframe here...

Message:  
Dear Sonic and the gang...

i miss you all, i hope you guys didn't go. but i know you guys have to, by the time you are reading this it's already new years here. and i think, if my calculations are right, it's christmas there. so merry christmas.  
to you all. just dropped by to say hi and i wanted to test out if this message gets there at the same time i send this message. i love you all and i miss you so much. i wish you guys are right here with me, celebrating new years with me...sigh well, at least i can still send this message to you guys...

with lots of love your friend Silver The Hedgehog

Shadow: Well, its about time we heard from that ol' hedgehog Sonic: well, we left the kid without saying good-bye.  
Tails: yeah, it's painful.  
Shadow: I know. now stop being so EMO!  
Sonic: alright, alright...

----back at silver's house----

Silver: I hope it gets through...

-pc screen-  
-transmission-  
Tails: hey guys! get infront of the couch!  
Everybody: OK!! rushes to get a nice sit  
Tails: Is the camera working charmy?  
Charmy: Yes! and the mic is working!

-silver- Silver: awww...i wish you guys can hear me...

Tails: We can Silver... Shadow: Hey silver...how you doing?  
Sonic: Well...its like four months since we last met!

Silver: FOUR MONTHS!!! ITS BEEN FOUR YEARS!!!

Tails: well...i think one month here is one year there Sonic: you've changed a lot silver.  
Charmy: Siiiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllllllllllvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrr!!! holds the camera I missed you!  
Vector: Charmy!! Get away from there!! you might break it!  
Espio: pulls charmy away get here you buzzing bee!!! hey silver...long time no see!

Silver: Espio!!! i missed you!!!

Espio: yeah. well we missed you too.  
Shadow: Yah!! ok! What do you want to say?

Silver: well...i was just lonely that i'm alone again celebrating new years eve...but then you guys did this all it turned my frowm upside down...

Shadow: That's good to hear. so anything you want to say charmy?  
Charmy: I MISS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hogs the camera again closes in at the camera i miss you!!! oh silver!!! when will you be here?!!!

Silver: laughs i don't know yet. i'm still formulating a device that can help me go there.

Charmy: camera bends backward But-but!  
Vector: CHARMY!!! YOU'RE GONNA BREAK THE CAMERA!!!!! pulls Charmy away how many times have i told you! DON'T GET CLOSE TO THE CAMERA!  
Charmy: I KNOW THAT BOSS!!! JUST LET ME BE LIKE THIS JUST ONCE!!!!!

Silver: sweat drop scratches behind head heh...

Tails: Is it true that you are planning to come here?

Silver: Yes i am...

Sonic: Well good luck with that then.  
Tails: well we all are trying to find out how we can helpyou in that task.  
Shadow: Don't worry, we'll try our best!

Silver: nods yes...i'm almost finished building my teleportation mech...only just a few days until i finish it completely...if i complete it, what do you guys want me to bring for you?

Charmy: Good Luck Silver!  
Vector: holding charmy back from the camera yeah! Good luck pal! you'll need it!  
Espio: Hey, if you finish building it, make sure you bring me those mangas i liked! i'm still reading them!  
Shadow: Yeah! oh and i saw a Maria Plush in the store next to your house! can you buy it for me? Promise payback!  
Sonic: Nothing for me just get here! I don't like waiting for long ok?  
Amy: You!!! bonks Sonic well you should at least say that you're looking forward that he's coming here!  
Sonic: holds head in pain Amy: Well, i want a new dress! that's all

Silver: writting the requests what about you tails? Cosmo? Charmy?

Tails: A new pair of gloves Cosmo: Sunflower seeds! i've been facinated on how they grow and how they follow the sun's rays Charmy: HONEY!!! I Want a jar of honey!!

Silver: ok, ok, i'll get them for you guys...

Shadow: hey silver...what's that flashing thing by the window?

Silver: that's the christmas lights!

Shadow: oh. but it seemed like gun shots!

Silver: wait, let me go check it out...goes to the window you guys! Check this out!!! grabs the camera and posts it by the window look at the fireworks!

Charmy: Wow!  
Vector: cool!  
Shadow: pft.  
Sonic: awesome!  
Amy: sneaks a kiss on sonic's lips wahahah! Knuckles: cracking his knuckles well, fair enough.  
Espio: Sugoi!  
Cosmo: tails! Come and look!  
Tails: Coming Cosmo!

Silver: spots something rustling by the bushes sorry to spoil the fun, there's something wrong at this scene grabs the camera and places it infront of himself at the laptop

Shadow: What's wrong silver?

Silver: No time to talk...grabs pistol and loads it goes to the laptop backuping blueprints...i'm gonna send then to you guys...

Sonic: I have a bad feeling about this Silver! What's wrong?!

Silver: Backuping system files, front door blasts open

Sonic: What's happening Silver!  
Tails: Something's gonna attack silver!  
Amy: nervous

Silver: almost done...tails, you recieving my blue prints and system files?

Tails: yes, opens the blueprints what's this?!

Silver: Those are the blue prints i designed for defeating meterax! the GUN want them in order to gain power and supress people! there! done backuping the files...you would recieve it all now...

Tails: But Silver! Are you sure you're gonna be alright?

Silver: I'm gonna be alright...bedroom window explodes kyaaaaa...

Sonic: Silver!  
Blaze: comes through the door what's the shouting all about?  
Shadow: Silver's in trouble.  
Blaze: What?!! rushes to the scene Silver! Can you hear me?

Silver: yes...i can hear you blaze...i'm losing the transmission! shoots a GUN Soldier they're here, gah! arm gets shot this will be my transmission! i'll be fine guys, don't worry.  
Computer voice: Self Destruct in 5.  
Silver: Don't worry about me!!! shoots three more soldiers  
Computer Voice:...4...

Sonic: Silver...promise me, you'll live through this!

Computer Voice:...3...

Shadow: I'm gonna tear you apart if you don't!

Computer Voice:...2...

Silver: yeah right! I WILL LIVE THROUGH THIS EVERYONE

Computer Voice:...1...System Destruction...in .032874 seconds...

Silver: Nooooo!!!!! gets shot through the gut blood spatters on the camera screen still standing ja ne! take care of yourselves guys...blood flowing out from mouth

Blaze: watches in horror Silver...you're naive! Fight back!!!

Silver: I love you Blaze...

---House Explodes-  
transmission lost Mobius: Cream's House

Tails: Silver? Silver? come in! Come in! Do You copy?  
Sonic: Dang!  
Shadow: pissed darn GUN! Why didn't i destroy them when i had the chance!  
Amy: comforting Blaze there, there blaze...it's gonna be alright...Silver's tough. he'll live through it.  
Blaze: crying  
Charmy: silver...crying  
Vector: shaking head poor guy...patting Charmy's back  
Espio: goes to the window hides the teary eyes (silver...be safe)  
Cosmo: Tails. what happened!  
Tails: We lost the connection.  
Cosmo: Oh Tails! snuggles tails crying Silver, he's gone.  
Tails: puts tails around both of them Don't worry, he'll be safe.  
Shadow: puts scarf around his neck i need a little walk.  
Rouge: But Shad, it's freezing outside.  
Shadow: i don't care, i don't wanna lose my temper here.  
Sonic: at least take this with you...gives the ComLink and mittens that silver made  
Shadow: thanks.  
Sonic: No problem, now take care...

what happened to Silver? Did he survive the blast? Find out soon on the next chapter of Sacrifices... 


	2. Chapter 2: A new Friend

Chapter 2 : A new friend

Previously:  
Silver had a transmission from Sonic and the gang which turned his from upside down. suddenly there's a big commotion in his house, he made a desperate move in sending his blue prints to tails and his gang. he suceeded, but he pressed the self destruct button on his computer and let everything explode.

-meanwhile- Mae Chi. a typical teenage girl, who lived in a small town, not far away from the hill of shade.she was home that night on new years eve, with a large bag of groceries, for her family and her relatives, as she was walking she kinda noticed this "thing" walking, or was trying to walk straight, she just ignored this, and slowly continued to walk, as she drew near, she saw that this "thing" ain't normal. it's Silver furred, and is all small, like half way up her height. she just continued, to walk, very eager to get home and spend time with her cousins and more, but then this "thing"  
suddenly fell down, with a great thud, on the sidewalk, hearing this she rushed to the "thing" and turned it over, here she saw that he was wounded, badly, and was bleeding profusely. recalling in her mind, that she read something in a book that this "thing" was not abnormal, it's a hedgehog! thinking quickly she tore of a part of her skirt and wrapped it around the hedgehog's wound to slow the bleeding down...she carried this hedgehog on her back and carried the groceries in her arms.  
as she arrived home, her parents saw this and scolded her for making them worry, then they noticed this hedgehog on her back and they helped her get this hedgehog on the couch quickly, luckily her dad is a surgeon, he quickly patched up the wound by stitching it up.

-  
after a few days later...

Silver: moaning whe-where am i?  
Mae Chi: Daddy! He's waking up!  
Dad: Good.  
Silver: Where am i?  
Mae Chi: You're in our house...i saw you wounded and my dad stitched up your wounds.  
Silver: I have to...get out...from here...tries to sit up  
Dad: You ain't going anywhere sonny...you haven't recovered well yet...lays silver back down  
Mae Chi: Hey, i think you look famillar...tell me...were you one of those three that stopped ARK Colony from crashing into the earth?  
Silver: Yes. and i was the one that had helped in defeating the chaos creature from destroying the whole city Mae : Cool! well...you still not better...you should stay here and rest.  
Silver: But-but.  
Mae : No buts...now sleep.  
Silver : oh, alright...closes eyes  
Mae : Good hedgie...pats Silver's head  
Silver : blushes  
Mae : good...if you wake up and feel hungry you can come out...there's food on the table.  
Silver : Yes ma'am...closes eyes and starts to doze off  
Mae : Call me Mae...

---A Few Hours Later---

Silver slowly woke up from his sleep, feeling a bit much better...he slowly got up and put on his shoes...and slowly walked to the door...sniffing the air for some famillar scents, he followed it. making sure he doesn't fall over on his face he held the handrails on the stairs...

Silver : (this place, this warm welcome space, it makes me feel welcome, i'm not sure how long this peacefulness will last,  
i'm sure they'll find me here...i'm sure that this family is in danger...i just hope i can get out of here in time before anybody gets hurt)  
Mae : good evening...smiles did you sleep well?  
Silver : Yes, thank you...nods  
Mae : Would you want to join me for some dinner?  
Silver : It would be my pleasure... 


	3. Chapter 3 : Bad Dreams

Chapter Three : Bad Dreams

--Two Days Later--

after a two days inside the room...Silver never awoke from that day on haunted by his nightmares, spooked by his past and

a tragedy which has struck him throughout his childhood...

Nightmare

"where am i..." he said to himself as he awoke inside a vast dark room with only no light to shine on his path. "what is this place?"

he muttered to himself, confused of what's happening...then suddenly, "Silver..." a soft voice whispering into his ear..

"who are you?! where are you?! how do you know my name?!" he shouted to the room with both his hands storing his energy

ready to launch an attack. "i'm you..." the voice said materializing infront of Silver. Stunned to see himself, like he

was staring right into a mirror, but one thing is different, his doppelganger, is younger than him. "what the...this is not

possible. you cant be me..." he said shockingly at his doppel. "well face it. i'm you. lets just say, i'm like a figment

of your imagination. i'm like your concience, only portraying yourself." his doppel replied with a calm cold voice. a few

winks later. the vision died and vanished and soon his deepest nightmares would materialize infront of him.

he saw houses burning to ashes, screams of people being destroyed, explosions. he ran and ran to where the commotion was

happening. but as soon as he arrived, he planned to help the civilians who were suffering, but to his surprise, he dropped

dead in his tracks as he saw a dark figure squeezing the life out of the person he called his friend. the girl screamed in

pain as she was slowly stranggled to death held up by this dark figure. it ressembled himself in it's height. he rushed over

to the dark figure and it threw his friend aside like a baby bored with it's toy. to his surprise. it was himself, only more

different than usual.

he had this insignia on his right face, these demonic red eyes, that threatening smirk, those long protruding fangs. and he

had this menacing look thirsty for a major bloodshed. his fur was also different,it was a mix of red and black just like

Shadow's but this aint the color scheme you would expect. the red was more of a crimson and the black streaks were more

of a mixture of orange and red.

as he tried to do battle on this demon, it started to vanish.

Silver : No! You will not get away! charges up for an attack

?? : hahahaha!

the dreadful laughter soon echoes through the dark room, and another one appears behind himself. quicker than the eye could

see, he turned around and made a whilrwind kick to attack the figure behind, but it was gone. which it reappeared infront

of silver with a drawn sword. stunned with terror, terror which he felt none like others before, he couldn't move nor make

a sound, not even blink if you could imagine. the dark figure thrusted his sword like a killer would do straight at silver's

eye. he shouted heavily as he watched his end.

DreamScape Shatters

Silver : no! -he wakes up sitting rapidly phanting and gasping like he was drowning-

Mae Chi : hey...hey...lay down...you need rest..-she lays him back down-

Silver : wh-who are you?

Mae Chi : my name is Mae silly i told you my name a few days ago. and its a good thing you woke up.

Silver : y-y-you d-did? H-h-how long have i been asleep?

Mae Chi : well...lets just say. about four days now.

Silver : FOUR DAYS?! -he tries to get up from shock-

Mae Chi : -tries to lay him down- take it easy...your stitches aren't healed yet...they might rip your skin if you move too much.  
Silver : stitches? -he examines his gut and notices a slightly large gash- oh...the shot.

Mae Chi : you lost a lot of blood from that wound. just lay down and rest. say, are you hungry?

Silver : a...a...a bit...wh-why?

Mae Chi : i can cook you some food. you need to get your strenght up.

Silver : b-but i dont want to trouble you..

Mae Chi : Oh shush! its no problem, you're the guest. and besides, you're not well yet. -she smiles and goes out of the room-

Silver : ok, ok, i understand. thank you. (thank you very much...)

-Mobius : Cream's House-

Cream : i sure do hope Mr. Silver is well

Sonic : Don't you worry about a thing Cream, i'm sure he'll be alright.

Blaze : i sure hope so Sonic.

Shadow : hey. i know silver, he'll pull through with this, i know he will. (he still owes me though)

-tail's Garage-

Espio : well tails. have you got anything from the blueprints Silver gave you?

Tails : well it seems that these blue prints are a fake ones. but i did find this blue print of an atom cannon. and look -shows-

Espio : -looks at the prints- i dont see anything...

Tails : exactly...look closer where the stand is...you see his signature?

Espio : -gets a magnifier and zooms it in to the base of the stand- yeah...so?

Tails : this is the real blue prints. i know him when he makes these prints. he puts a signature on it. hehe.

Vector : hmm...that must be what the G.U.N. is after...i wonder why...

Charmy : well...must be something for the "benefit of humanity"

Tails : must be.

-  
What is the G.U.N.'s real plans? why were they after Silver's Blue Prints of the Atom Cannon? will they ever get it?  
Well...honestly. i wont answer them. you just have to wait for the next chapters.heehee!  
Ja! Sayoonara! Stay Tuned for the next chapter of Silver's Sacrifice :P

-Chapter End-

--

Silver : ok ok. sorry for the MAJOR LATE UPDATE. i have been like very busy over the past few MONTHS/WEEKS/DAYS/HOURS/MINUTES/SECONDS hehehe. i'm really sorry for the late update though. the next chapters are near their completion P 


End file.
